The adventures of marshall: Life or Death
by swagrockstar
Summary: Gumball has murdered Fionna 3 months before her and Marshall get married. Marshall Lee asks for help but he is on a quest to retrieve his fiancée.
1. Chapter 1

**IM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time, and any of the characters and stuff.**

-Marhshall's POV-

Marshall stared at his fiancee with a suspicous look. 19 year old Fionna was sitting on the couch holding something. But his curiostiy didn't overcome him. "Well," I said. Fionna looked at him. "I have to take care of some buisness in the night-o-sphere. "Okay." Fionna said unsuprised.

- Fionna's Pov-

Why was Marshall going again? Third time this month. We never hang out. Okay, yea we do like all the time. I'm basically used to seeing his face every morning. I still have my stuff at the treehouse, but I practically moved here. Anyway, Cake's busy taking care of the kittens she gave birth to. A few minutes later... it starts to get cold. I hear a knock on the door. It's PG. "Hello?" I say through the door. "Is dumbutt there?" He askes. **(dumbutt is ML, in PG's way) **"No." I say. I feel nervous for saying that. Suddenly a knife pokes a hole in the knife slowly slides and cuts the door with its sharp blades. I just noticed he carved a giant oval that can fit in a life sized person. Soon the cut out of the door fell and I stepped back from the door. Gumball was looking at me in a evil face. "Dumbutt isnt here to save you now"

-Marshall's POV-

"Welcome back son, gotten rid of that mortal yet?" Ms. Abadeer asked. "Noo, were actually engaged." I replied. "Ew! Discusting! In love with a mortal like that! Remember, demons don't love, and they _can't _love." Ms. Abadeer said. "Well, mom!," I yelled. "Maybe I'm not a demon, maybe not Marcy also." I said. "Anyways, I need your help guarding the nightosphere. Yo' mama's gettin' old, day, by, day. I know I'm over 10,000 years old but this rentain my youth spell isn't holding up so well" Ms. Abadeer said. "I'll think about it, but I need to get back to the cave to make dinner with Fionna" I said.

"Fionna, I'm home," I said as he knocked on the door. I creaked open the door. No one in sight. I saw Fionna's sword with blood on it. Blood on the couch too, but no Fionna. Why was there blood on my couch? Who could have done this? I hope Fi is ok. I saw Fionna's leg poke out of the bathroom. It was bloody. I could hear her moaning in pain. "Fi?" I said. No answer, all I could hear was desperate moans. Blood was all in the bathroom, and it was probably hers. No... I thought. I could hear her breathing but it suddenly stopped. I checked her pulse. I laid my ear against her heart. All I heard was, _bumbumbumbum _and it got slower like this... bum bum bum bum bum bum bum. It stopped for a split second. It bounced on more time and stopped for a few seconds. I couldn't believe it my fiancée was dead. **- I know this was a short chapter but I didn't want to put tmi in it so I ended it there. Guys! I need more views & visitors! One Saturday, I had a lot but now I only have 1 or 2 a day. Tell your friends who are interested in this pairing to check this story out. Also, if you are interested for the 2****nd**** book I'll let you guys decide what happen. I'm going to make an adventure time story and I'll let you decide that too.**

**~Peace! Swagrockstar J**


	2. Chapter 2: After death

**Chapter 2**

**Swag: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**-No answer-**

**Swag: Oh come on! Just once!**

**BMO: Fine, I'll do it.**

**Swag: Yayy!**

**BMO: ... Uh-S- swagrockstar does not own adventure time any of the characters (including me, handsome BMO) Pendleton Ward owns that. And that's not her company, because I know that, and umm because I follow her around, and I watch her – **

**Swag: TMI BMO! TMI!**

**BMO: Oh, sorry.**

It's been days since Fi passed. I remember just DAYS ago that we talked about life and crap. But her soul is lost, perhaps born into another. I wish I had one more chance to hold her to love her, just once.

-Hallucination-

**-DING DONG- **I hear. I walk to the door and I open it. _Creak. _Fionna! "Fi, I –""Shut up, Marshall" Fionna interrupted. Then she kissed me. I did back. I hold her tighter than I ever had before. She disappeared.

Mercy Me - Homesick

You're in a better place, I've heard a thousand times  
And at least a thousand times I've rejoiced for you  
But the reason why I'm broken the reason why I cry  
Is how long must I wait to be with you

I close my eyes and I see your face  
If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place  
Lord won't you give me strength to make it through somehow  
I've never been more homesick than now

Help me Lord because I don't understand Your ways  
The reason why I wonder if I'll ever know  
But even if You showed me the hurt would be the same  
Because I'm still here so far away from home

I and Marcy sang. "I'm sorry about your girl, bro" Marcy said. The day of Funeral of Fionna Mertens, more like Fionna Abadeer. Most candy kingdom residents were honored by her. They were there. But one little pink person I noticed, the most hideous, cold hearted person I know, was facing from Fionna's grave. Man, he's gone crazy nuts. Killed my Fiancée, I bet. I ran up to him. "DID YOU KILL HER?" I yelled angrily. I started to Jab him, give him uppercuts, and kick his little -. "Beep, Boop, Beep, Boop" Banana Guards. Quickly hearing the noise that interrupted my thought, I pinned Gumball against a nearby tree and stabbed him in his dumb candy heart. He dropped like a marble and I saw his candy sugar blood bleeding out of him. The banana guards silenced there noises, stood there and trembled. I also noticed that all the residents fled and left their gifts for my girl on her grave. *** now entering Gumballs Funeral * **Yea, I don't know why I came to this bastard's funeral, but I wanted to sing I special song so loud that it would pump music in his soul so he knows _my _ pain.

** Title: Keep your hands off my girl Artist: Good charlotte**

Let the record play Let the record play Let the record play  
The way that you dance The way that you move The way that you stare at me Across the room  
You carry Dior bags And you got your Chanel You wear Louis Vuitton, HG and YSL  
Now I got Bathing Ape, I got DCMAI got brass knuckles hanging From my neck in my chain  
I got a model 26But she stays in her place got a Kershaw neatly Tucked inside in my waist  
And the record keeps playing The same old song The hipsters been muggin' on me all night long  
They say, aha, ahha Keep your hands off my girl Keep your hands off my girl  
They say, aha, ahha But the record keeps playing The same old song  
They say, aha, ahha Keep your hands off my girl Keep your hands off my girl  
Now she sweating my friends And my hurricane shoes She likes the records I spin My Adam Barton tattoos  
But she can't say what's up So what does she do She just stays posted up The other side of the room  
I got AMC tattooed on my handIe got black wall street on a black bandanna  
And the record keeps playing The same old song The hipsters been muggin' on me all night long

They say, aha, ahha But the record keeps playing The same old song  
They say, aha, ahha Keep your hands off my girl Keep your hands off my girl  
She, she, she don't wanna talk about it He, he, he wants to fight about Me, me, I don't wanna fight about It And I just wanna be about it I'm just trying to stay out of it  
Step out the wagon You know the boy starts to hate The girl that came with him Less like that's not the boy she dates  
They get to fighting and swearing And now the boyfriend is staring The disco ball on the ceiling Looks like the chain that I'm wearing But the music keeps playing  
I got brass knuckles hanging From my neck in my chain got brass knuckles hanging From my neck in my chain  
And the record keeps playing The same old song The hipsters been muggin' on me all night long  
They say aha, ahha Keep your hands off my girl Keep your hands off my girl  
And the record keeps playing The same old song The hipsters mean muggin' on me all night long  
They say aha, ahha Keep your hands off my girl Keep your hands off my girl  
You carry Dior bags And you got your Chanel You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL  
Now I got Bathing Ape, I got DCMAI got brass knuckles hanging From my neck in my chain got brass knuckles hanging From my neck in my chain

"That was for you killin' my lady!" I yelled. No one was there but me and Gumball's soul in his grave. Everyone fled once they found out I was there. I won't kill then unless they make me. I hope Gumball's soul _is NOT _reborn into another. That person would be a jerk if that would happen. I was walking out of the woods so I could figure out a way to get over this Fionna's death thing. Suddenly a piece of paper flew in front of my face. I took it off my face and read: I know where you can find your Fionna; I know where you can retrieve her soul. All you have to do is send 100,000 dollars to the address on the back of this paper. 100,000 dollars!? Sure, in a million years. No really, not kidding. Now what should I do? I do to get Fionna back another way. What if glob made a plan for me NOT to marry Fionna? Maybe it was part of the path of my never ending life. What if I can't retrieve her at all? I guess if I can't I'm gonna have to deal with it.** _**

**OOOH! I WROTE SO MUCH! Told ya these chapters were gonna be longer. My computer is broken so I sent it to my warranty company. It takes a while, but later I'll be updating. That's why It took 4ever! DONUT FORGET TO LOOK ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE FOR THE POLL! IT IS NOW OPEN! I ONLY GOT ONE VOTER PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS WHO ARE INTRESTED IN THIS PAIRING TO READ MY SERIES! XD . **

**~Peace! Swagrockstar J**


End file.
